


Burn

by slashluvr2998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them stared down at a world in embroiled in flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

 The brunette held tightly to the black-haired god's hand. His tan hand embracing Loki's pale one. The two of them stared down at a world embroiled in flames. The flames were spreading widely and yet the two stayed where they were.

"It's over," Tony said.

"It barely began. It's not fair," Loki added in a whisper. The flames spread and they could hear wailing in the distance, screams, shouting, a cacophony of pain as people tried and failed to flee from the flames.

"What are we supposed to do?" Loki asked.

"Watch the world burn."


End file.
